


Kyle goes to the Orville

by Chloria



Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:15:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloria/pseuds/Chloria
Summary: Kelly adopted a daughter after the divorce. The child moves up to the Orville with her.
Relationships: Kelly Grayson (The Orville)/Original Character(s)





	Kyle goes to the Orville

Being happy doesn't mean that everything is perfect. It means that you've decided to look

beyond the imperfections. -Anonymous Twitter

Warning: I don't know anything about the foster care system. I'm sure the government knows

everything they can to ensure that children are placed in non-abusive homes.

I do not own Reader's Digest. I do not own Women's Day. I do not own Coke. I do not own Pop-

Tarts or Kool-aid. I do not own Ipad. Naval rank info from Military.com

With the sun beating down, Kaylissa- Kyle to family and friends- ran around to the front of her

adopted grandparents house. She saw a commuter pod to the side of the the detached garage.

She knew something was up. She ran into the house. She saw her adopted mother Kelly Grayson

sitting on the couch. "Mom, you're home!" Kyle ran to her mother, slowing down as she reached

her. Kelly had stood up and wrapped her arms around her daughter. Kyle hugged back. They

separated.

" I finished my home work before I went out. So Mom, what brings you to Florida?"

"Kaylissa." Edwin Grayson said sharply.

"Like everyone's not wondering, Granddad." Kyle turned to her grandfather.

"Good point, Kyle. I'm the first officer on The Orville. It's a mid-class exploratory vessel, which

means there are families living on board. That also means that there's a teacher on board,

although I'm not sure how high she can teach, but the older students I've met have all been

younger than Kyle. Surely the Union has plans in place for when they get to Kyle's grade,

though."

"They will when I get through with them." Edwin said threateningly.

"Calm down, Dad. Remember your blood pressure." Kelly said.

"We don't even know that I'm going to live on The Orville, much less even going to visit.

Although that would be awesome." Kyle said, turning to her grandfather.

"Actually, Mom, Dad, and I were discussing that right before you came in. As long as we're close

enough to Earth to be able to pick you up. We were thinking a week, at first." Kyle turned back to

her mother.

"Yes! When do I leave?" Kyle asked excitedly. Kelly laughed.

"That's my little go-getter."

"Oh, I almost forgot..... My history teacher is making us do a family tree, due in two weeks. I need

a DNA scan so that I can do one. It would also help with my medical records."

"No, Kyle. I'm sure that if you explain to your teacher, she or he will let you off."

"I don't want to get out of a project just because I'm an orphan."

"If you just explain...."

"Mom, I need to know where I came from."

"Your mother said 'no', Kaylissa Edwina." Edwin Grayson said sharply.

Kyle sighed and turned to her grandfather.

"Yes, sir." She turned back to her mother. "I'm sorry, Mom."

"It's alright, Kyle. I understand." Mary Grayson sighed.

"Boy, Do I ever know how she feels. You know I was adopted at birth. My parents didn't tell me

until I was her age. I had to ask them to get a DNA scan, too."

Kyle turned to her grandmother.

"Do you think they would have told you eventually?"

"In their own time."

"So, when you were eighteen? Good thing Mom can't keep it from me. She can only keep me

from getting a DNA scan legally."

"That better not mean that you're thinking of doing this illegally. I suppose I could ask Claire to

give me a DNA scanner next time I come to Earth. Or we could get her to do a DNA scan if you

ever come to The Orville."

"When?!" Kyle asked excitedly.

"We'll have to talk to Admiral Halsey about it, first. That does not give you permission to go

looking for a fight."

"Why would that give me permission to go looking for a fight?"

"Never mind."

"I hate math. And science." Kyle said as she headed to the back of the house. She came back

with a piece of paper, which she handed to her grandfather.

"PTA meeting Monday @ 6:00. Open house @ 7:00." He read.

"We're in for repairs." Kelly added. "I didn't tell you about my new job right away because what if

it didn't work out?"

"Who's Claire?" Mary asked.

"Claire Finn is our Chief Medical Officer."

"And she would give you an expensive piece of machinery, no questions asked? I know my Chief

Medical Officer wouldn't have done that." Edwin said.

"Claire and I are friends, Dad."

"How did you adopt me if you don't live in Florida?" Kyle asked.

"Admiral Halsey put in a good word for me."

"I'd like to meet him. He enabled you to take me out of foster care hell."

"Hell, Kyle? Really?"

"She was being abused by our neighbor." Mary said.

"The government should do more in-depth back-ground checks for foster families. I was abused

by more than just him. Good thing they gave us nanny-cams."

"She still has said cameras." Mary pointed out.

"It's in my bedroom on my brown bookshelf, disguised as a book. And in the kitchen, also

disguised as a book. And in the pod, disguised as a gas can." Kyle said. (I don't think they use

gasoline, but I didn't want to disguise it as another book.)

"Kyle, would you like to help me with my bags." Kelly said in a tone that suggested that they

wouldn't just be getting her bags. Kelly thought that Kyle was holding back.

"Yes, ma'am." Kyle said, oblivious to the implications. They went out the front door, Kelly first.

Once the door whooshed closed, Kelly led the way to her commuter pod. She reached into her

pocket and pulled out the remote. She pressed a button and the front opened.

Kyle walked straight to the pod and knelt next to the seat. She pressed the button and slid the

seat forward. She grabbed her mother's big black bag and pulled it out. She shouldered it and

slid the seat back.

Kelly came and grabbed the tote bag from the front. She pressed the button again and the front

closed. Kyle was walking back to the front door.

"Kyle, come here." Kelly said, sitting in front of the garage.

Kyle walked back over to her mother, took the bag off, and sat down next to her mother. Kelly

wrapped her arm around her daughter. "Now that we're away from Mom and Dad, is there

anything else you want to tell me?" She asked.

"My English teacher sneers at me and calls me "orphan" as derisively as possible when I get an

answer wrong, or do anything wrong, such as ask to go to the restroom. Like being an orphan is

my fault." Kyle gasped and turned to her mother, her face a mask of worry.

"What if it is my fault, Mom? What if I killed her while being born? What if my dad couldn't bear to keep me? What if I was too expensive? What if I have an incurable disease? I do take a lot of pills."

Kelly laughed. "Slow down, baby. First, you were four months old when you were given up for

adoption. There is no way you killed your mother when you were born. Even if you had, it would

have been an accident. Babies are expensive. Sometimes people don't realize how expensive

until it's too late. And lactose intolerance pills, Vitamin D and calcium pills aren't used to treat

any illnesses that I know of. And asking to go to the bathroom isn't wrong."

"Well, there are three boys who bully me for everything- being a girl, being an orphan, being

bad at math and science- even though their grades are worse than mine."

"What are their names? Does Dad know about them? Has he said anything about it? " Kelly went

into mama-bear mode.

"He can't fight my battles for me. Their names are Danny Williams, Thomas Jones, and Jack

Smith."

"Have you told him about these boys, though?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"And has he....?"

"He's contacted my principal, and he hasn't done anything. Those boys bully everyone they can.

I try to ignore them, but they surround me and start pushing me. They'll keep doing it until we're

late for class. None of my teachers will listen to me about it, so I get sent to the principal. I tell

him what happened, but he can't do anything unless he or another faculty member catches

them in action. I've seen teachers watching us, not doing anything. I'll tell him about it, he can

see it on the cameras in the hall, but he still says he can't do anything about it. I had to tell

Grandad about them when I came home bruised and bleeding."

"Bleeding?! And the principal still can't do anything about it?"

"Danny brings a knife to school. I heard him say it's just so he can cut me. Used to be, they'd only

beat me up off school grounds, but now, knowing that Mr. Harolds can't -excuse me,won't- do

anything about it, they've taken to beating me up during school hours. They've even cut me

during class." Kelly gasped. The door whooshed open. Edwin looked out. He laughed and told Mary "They're just

talking." He stepped away. The door whooshed closed.

"Dad's looking for us." Kelly said. Kyle stood up, figuring they needed to go in.

"Not a word about this to Grandad, please."

"My purse is already in Anne's room." Kyle led the way to the house. The door whooshed open,

and Kyle led the way to the back of the house after her mother went in first.

She went into her aunt's room. The light cut on. The room had light green walls and red

carpet. There were two large windows facing the side yard. with blinds. No curtains.

The bedspread was forest green. There was a purse on the bed. The bed and the rest of the

furniture- bed side tables, bureau, TV stand- was mahogany. Kyle put her mother's bag on the

full size mahogany bed. The closet was accordion style.

"Are you a vegan or vegetarian? Do you want anything to drink?"

Kelly laughed. "My daughter, the hostess. No, I'm not a vegan or vegetarian, no I'm not thirsty."

"Okay. Grandma changes the sheets on every bed every Monday, whether they've been slept on

or not. There's a rubber mattress cover on every bed."

Kelly laughed. "Thank you." Kyle kissed her mother's cheek. She went to her own room.

Her room had brown walls, blue carpet, a white four poster bed, white furniture- bedside tables,

desk, five drawer bureau, bookcase with four shelves. She had a brown bookcase also with four

shelves. There was a tall wicker basket of stuffed animals across from the brown book shelves.

All eight shelves were crammed full of books. All the furniture had ducks on it except for her

desk and bed. The TV was on her bureau. She had a karaoke machine on the second to last white shelf. 

Her yellow wheeled backpack was in front of her desk. Her closet doors were brown and

accordion style. There was a four-section cloth and metal laundry sorter on the left side of the

bed. There was a blanket on the floor in front of the white book case. There was a pillow, a large

stuffed sloth, and a stuffed red-and-white bear with black eyes on the blanket. Kyle went over to

the blanket and took her shoes off. She lay down on the blanket and curled up with the bear.

"I should be practicing my telekinesis, but I'm so tired." She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

In her sister's room... Kelly lay down on her sister's bed and went to sleep. In the kitchen....

Mary was cutting a sub sandwich into pieces on a cutting board. Edwin walked in and got plates

out of the cabinet.

He then got four plastic cups out of a different cabinet. He put the cups and plates in their

places on the table. He got a tray out of the big cabinet and gave it to Mary. She put the

sandwich on the tray and carried it over to the table. She put it in the center of the table.

She went to the back of the house. She rang her daughter's doorbell, but opened it anyway.

She smiled at her sleeping daughter.

"Never has been a light sleeper." She went and poked her daughter's shoulder. Kelly opened her

eyes. She turned her head to look at her mother. "Yes, Mom?" Kelly sat up and stretched.

"Dinner's ready. "

"Yes, ma'am." Mary left to go to her adopted grand-daughter's room. She didn't even have to

ring the bell. Kyle was up and walking toward the door.

"Boy, these walls are thin."

"I've heard you're a light sleeper."

"You heard right, Grandma." Kyle kissed her grandmother on the cheek. She went to the kitchen.

Her mother was already there. She went to the refrigerator. She opened it and got the Coke out.

She got a straw out of the middle drawer. She carried the Coke and straw to the table. She put

the straw in her glass, put the Coke on the table and opened it. She poured herself a glass,

closed the Coke. and left it on the table. She sat down. "Please pass the Coke." Kelly said. Kyle

concentrated, and used her telekinesis to pass the Coke to her mother.

"Why are you using your telekinesis?" Mary asked.

"I still need to practice some. I was a little too tired before dinner."

"Oh."

"Who's her teacher?" Kelly asked. Kyle grabbed a sandwich.

"For telekinesis? No one. There are no telekinetic teachers. I've been telekinetic since I was ten."

Kyle said.

"How often do you practice?"

"Three times a day, thirty minutes each. More or less."

"I can probably make that PTA meeting." Kelly's comm chirped. She

answered.

"Yes?"

Ed said something.

"Hey, Ed."

Ed asked something.

"Yeah, I'm here with Mom, Dad, and Kyle."

Ed asked something.

"No. You know I don't have a brother. I only have a younger sister, Anne. Kyle is a thirteen-year-

old girl I adopted after the divorce. I wanted someone who would be happy to see me after class

and work, but who could take care of themselves if need be. I left her with Mom and Dad since

they've raised two girls and know how to handle them."

"She adopted a freak who doesn't know how to express herself, stand up for herself, or do shit."

"Watch your language, Kaylissa Edwina." Edwin said.

"Yes, sir." Kyle lowered her head.

"She's a little unsure of herself, Dad. Although he's right, Kaylissa Edwina. Watch your

language." Kelly said, then turned back to her conversation.

"Yes, I called her Kaylissa Edwina. Her birth mother named her Kaylissa, but didn't give her a

middle name, so I gave her the female variant of my father's name."

Ed asked something.

"Admiral Halsey put in a good word."

Ed said something.

"She might come aboard The Orville. It depends. I need to get her a DNA scan though. I know

you didn't call just to see what I was doing."

Ed said something.

"An attack! Good thing I packed extra clothes."

Ed asked something.

"No, I was not anticipating an attack! Why would I be anticipating something like that?"

Ed asked something.

"I needed something to call her so that she knows when she's in trouble."

Ed said something that made Kelly laugh.

"True, 'Kaylissa' does the job, but she's used to being called 'Kaylissa'. A lot of her former foster

families called her 'Kaylissa' instead of 'Kyle' even when she wasn't in trouble."

Ed asked something.

"She told Mom she likes being called 'Kyle'."

Ed asked something.

"I met her while I was visiting and she came over to help Mom with something. She started

telling Mom about how our neighbors treat her. It was deplorable. They made her sleep on the

floor in front of their biological daughter's bed so that when the daughter got out of bed, she

could stomp on Kyle's head. If Kyle complained, she got into trouble. They were even caught on

the nanny-cam confessing that they told their daughter she could do that. They said Kyle was

nothing but a mat for their daughter. We watched the nanny- cam with her social worker. Kyle

told Mom that they'd encouraged the daughter to wear shoes to bed to hurt Kyle even more.

She didn't just because she found it too uncomfortable."

Ed said something.

"Pretty sure that's why she won't speak up when there's something wrong."

"I got into trouble for trying to stand up for myself with more than just them." Kyle said.

"That's horrible, Kyle." Mary said.

"The worse part is, I've had foster families who encouraged me to speak for myself by treating

me horribly. Or so they said that was why they mistreated me. And personally, I think some

became foster families just so that their older kids had someone to beat up other than their

younger siblings. Why not just get them a stuffed animal to beat up instead? Why make a living

person have to endure that kind of shit?"

"Watch your language, Kaylissa." Edwin said.

"She's venting, Dad." Kelly said.

Ed said something.

"You really should meet her, Ed. You'd love her."

Ed said something.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to bring her up just for the heck of it. She is still in school. She's only

thirteen. You know the law says that legally we have to attend school from ages six to sixteen."

Ed said something.

"Yes, I'm going to obey the law. I'm going to make sure my daughter does, too."

Kyle finished up her sandwich, then her drink. She got up, and took her plate and glass to the

counter above the dishwasher. She opened the dish washer. She put

her glass in the top rack, her plate in the bottom rack, and her straw in the silverware holder. She

pushed the racks back in, then closed the dishwasher. She went back to her room. She sat down

on the bed and started practicing her telekinesis. She brought a book halfway off of the brown

bookshelf. She sent it back. A one subject notebook- no particular subject- was on her desk with

a pencil. She concentrated and it floated over to her. She caught it and started writing.

Ducks , stuffed animals, inflatable koozies, bandannas, and plain koozies I want

1\. Angel duck

2\. Five graduation ducks that I can paint

3\. Ducks that I can paint red, orange, and black

4\. Triceratops- duck

5\. T-Rex- duck

6\. Peacock-stuffed, duck, and inflatable koozie

7\. Inflatable pineapple koozie

8\. Narwhal-stuffed

9\. Unicorn- duck and inflatable koozie

10\. Zebra - stuffed and duck

11\. Red dragon- duck

12\. Cobra - duck

13\. Sea turtle-duck

14\. Fox-stuffed

15\. Flamingo - stuffed, duck, inflatable koozie, and plain koozie

16\. Shark- stuffed, duck, and inflatable koozie

17\. Skunk-stuffed

18\. Catfish-stuffed and plain koozie

19\. Snow Leopard- stuffed and duck

20\. Tiger -stuffed and duck

21.Hedgehog-stuffed

22\. Llama-stuffed

23\. Walrus-stuffed

24\. Stingray-stuffed

25\. Seahorse-stuffed

26\. Octopus- stuffed and duck

27\. Armadillo-stuffed

28\. Alligator-stuffed

29\. Rhinoceros-stuffed

30\. Platypus-stuffed

31\. Red-eyed tree frog- stuffed and duck

32\. Lime green bandanna

33\. Green bandanna

34\. Yellow bandanna

35\. Bass Fish- Koozie

36\. Gray bandanna

37\. Hunter green bandanna

38\. Beige bandanna

39\. Terra Cotta Bandanna

40\. Brown bandanna

41\. Turquoise bandanna

42\. Mint bandanna

43\. Chambray bandanna

44\. Strawberry bandanna

Kelly walked in just as Kyle was telekenetically putting her notebook back on her desk. She put

the pencil on the right bedside table.

"I thought you got through with your homework before you went out."

"I did. I just made a list of ducks, stuffed animals, bandannas, and koozies I want."

"Oh." Kelly looked around the room. "Mom and Dad said you collected ducks. They also said

that you haven't really personalized the room. They buy you koozies, books, stuffed animals,

bookmarks, and bandannas, but you hide them."

"I'm just so used to hiding what I want to keep so that foster siblings can't claim them as their

own, I guess. My other ducks are in the bathroom."

Kelly sighed. "My parents don't have any biological children living with them. They won't be

fostering anyone. This may not be a permanent home, since I'm determined to take you up to

The Orville to live with me now that I'm settled. But you don't have to hide anything from us.

Please don't feel like you have to hide anything."

"Old habits just die hard, Mom. I've been looking for someone to call "Mom" my entire life. I

finally found "Mom". Now I just need to find "Dad". "

Kelly sighed as she walked over to the bed. She sat down and wrapped her arm around Kyle's

shoulders.

"I was married to the man I was talking to during dinner. By the way, Mom put the sandwich

away." Kyle got up. "I need to go clean the kitchen." Kelly pulled her back down by the back of

her shirt.

"Mom and Dad can get it." Kyle stood up again. "It's my job." Kelly pulled her down again.

"They'll understand."

Kyle relaxed and leaned into her mother's side. She looked up. Kelly looked at her daughter.

"We were married for a year, but he was never home. I had an affair with a Reptisian. Do you

know what a Reptisian is?"

"They're blue humanoids. They release a hormone to insure that copulation takes place."

"I learned that the hard way. I hope you learned it by reading."

"I did. I've never actually met a Reptesian before."

"I also did it with Darulio on The Orville . Ed caught us in the act both

times."

"Ouch."

"Tell me about it. You taking a shower tonight?"

"I'll take one in the morning. You?" Kyle said.

"I'll take one tomorrow afternoon. You going anywhere?" Kelly asked.

"Not planning on it."

"Me either. Mom and Dad also say you don't sleep in your bed."

"It's too uncomfortable. I'm so used to sleeping on the floor. Sometimes, foster families decided

I wouldn't be with them long enough to make buying a new bed worth it. Some didn't have

enough room for another bed. If they didn't have enough room, why did they become a foster

family?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Kelly said.

"They get paid. That's why." Kyle realized, looking straight ahead.

"Nothing says 'nurturing' like greed, huh?"

"You can make money by selling aluminum cans to recycling centers or scrap metal yards. Isn't

that easier- and better- than putting an unwanted child through living with a family that resents

her? I actually had foster families call my social worker to come and get me because they just

didn't want me in their house anymore. Oh, they made up some story, like I stole from her purse

or his wallet, but they could never actually prove it."

"Seriously?"

"They didn't want to admit that they had made a mistake becoming a foster family."

"They bit off more than they could chew."

"And foster kids get chewed up as a result."

"And spit out. Mom and Dad buy you rubber ducks, bandanas, blind bags, books, bookmarks,

stuffed animals, and koozies. Do you collect all of those?"

"Yes, ma'am. I also collect quotes. I keep them in a folder. I get them from the Internet, Reader's

Digest, and Women's Day. I want to start collecting blankets. They could come in awful handy in

winter."

"True, but eight collections?"

"Yes."

"You hide the rubber ducks, bandannas, blind bags, stuffed animals, bookmarks, and koozies.

You think you have room to hide another collection?"

Kyle pointed to a pickle jar on her brown bookshelves. It was full of little figurines. "That's where

I keep my blind bag figurines. My books go on my shelves." She pointed to a drawer in her

dresser. "That's where I keep some of my koozies. The others are in the closet." She pointed to

the next drawer. "That's where I keep my bandannas. My bookmarks are in a box under my bed. I'll keep my blankets in my closet."

"You have it planned out already, huh?"

"Yes, ma'am. I'll take inflatable koozies, too."

"Good to know. You like unique stuffed animals, don't you?"

"Yes, ma'am. Although I don't like taxidermied animals."

"Why not? You just don't like hunting?"

"That's one of the reasons. Then there's the cold dead eyes. I know they're actually just black

beads, but I think it might be the fact that they were once alive. I know our food was once

alive...I guess that makes me a hypocrite."

"A little. You could become a vegetarian."

"No, I couldn't. I hate vegetables." Kelly laughed.

"I used to be the same way. Then I adopted you. Motherhood changes people. It doesn't matter

how long they've been mothers."

"It just matters whether or not they wanted to be mothers. Seriously, I've had foster mothers

yelling at me and their biological children that they never wanted to be a mother. They only had

their children because that's what everyone expected of them."

"Then why did they become foster mothers?"

"I never asked. The way they'd be yelling, I was too scared to say anything. The kids would tell

their father when he came home, and he'd tell them she was just mad and didn't mean it. I had

one to steal my Chihuahua necklace." Kyle fingered her blue Chihuahua necklace.

"You've had that since you were little, you know."

"I remember. She actually managed to pawn it. I was at the pawn shop with my

foster father when I saw it. It turns out his wife had pawned it that morning. He bought it back

for me. They got into a fight over it that afternoon. Turns out she thought I was too attached to it,

and the state wasn't paying her enough to deal with a toddler who was so attached to a

inanimate object. I wonder whatever happened to that couple?"

"Your foster father took a four-year-old to a pawn shop?"

"He had me that afternoon and he didn't want to leave me in the car."

"Well, I guess that's responsible. Why didn't he want to leave you in the car?"

"He was afraid it was illegal and it was summer."

"That makes...some sense. Very little sense, but some."

"At least he didn't break the law." Kyle said in her former foster father's defense.

"I wouldn't be too surprised if he did break the law later just to get away from her." Kelly said.

"He could have just divorced her." Kyle said nonchalantly.

"Divorces are expensive. In more ways than one." Kelly sighed. Mary came down the hall.

"Taking a shower." she announced. They heard her opening and closing drawers getting ready,

then they heard her go into the bathroom. They heard the door whoosh open, then closed.

Soon they heard the water start running.

"Good thing the pipes aren't connected." Kyle said.

"You're worried someone might flush the toilet while Mom's in the shower?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"I see how that might worry someone. Mostly someone in the shower."

Kyle sighed contentedly.

"I'm so happy right now. My adopted mother's home, she has a job she likes, I'm adopted, I'm

safe, my adopted grandparents know everything there is to know about me, I might be on the

way to find out who my biological parents are." Kyle sighed contentedly again.

"We only said a DNA scan." Kelly pointed out.

"A DNA scan will reveal both parents, Mom."

"Good point. Didn't think you'd realize that."

"Seriously, Mom? You think I haven't read about DNA tests?"

"I'd like to thank your former foster parents who encouraged you to read."

"The majority of them that did were teachers."

"Of course they were." The water cut off.

"I wonder where Dad is?" Kelly asked. They heard the TV in the living room.

"In the living room watching the news. All he watches is the news and Westerns. He has his

chains of habit."

"He has his habits, Kyle."

"Habits become chains."

"Old habits die hard, as you observed earlier." Kyle yawned as the door to her grandparents

bathroom opened.

"Getting tired, Kyle?" Kelly asked, smiling.

"I don't even have school tomorrow. It's Friday."

"Relax. You can sleep in tomorrow."

"Good point."

"Why don't you get ready for bed? I'm right next door if you need me." Kelly said, standing up. Kyle sat up.

"Yes, ma'am." Kelly left. Kyle got up and got underwear, a sleep shirt, and pajama shorts, then went into the bathroom. She untied the bandanna from her right wrist. There were scars on her

wrist. She closed the door, peed, washed her hands, and changed into her pajamas. Then she

brushed her teeth. She came out carrying her dirty clothes. She dumped them into the laundry

sorter, then turned on the lamp on her left bedside table. She had left her necklace and

bandanna in the bathroom. She went to the front of her room, and turned the over head light

off. She walked to her bedside table, turned the lamp off, then laid down on her blanket. She

rolled over and fell asleep. Edwin came down the hall and into his and his wife's bedroom.

Sometime later... Kelly came into her daughter's room. Kyle rolled over and sat up.

"Mom?" she whispered.

Kelly walked right over to her daughter. She grabbed a pillow off of the bed.

"I had a nightmare, baby. Could I sleep with you, please?"

"Of course, Mom." Kyle got up, got the sloth, and put it on the bed. Kyle started moving over

closer to the bookcase. Kelly stopped her and moved to in front of the bookcase. She lay down,

and tried to softly force Kyle to lay down, too.

Kyle resisted. "I appreciate the effort, but I can lay down on my own, Mom."

"You were in the nightmare, babe." Kyle lay down. She rolled over onto her back and pressed her bear to her chest. 

"Want to talk about it?"

"We found out who your biological parents are. Your mother tried to take you back. The law was

on her side."

"You have nothing to worry about, Mom. The law is on your side. It has been since the adoption

law's been passed."

"I know. But I think that subconsciously, I'm terrified that's going to happen."

"I need to move to the Orville fast."

"Why?"

"So that you don't have that nightmare again."

Kelly smiled. "That's my girl."

"This is a little weird."

"Why?"

"Usually, it's the kid going to the parents after a nightmare, not the other way around." Kelly

laughed.

"Good point." In the morning.... Kyle got up, put her pillow and bear on the bed, and got some

underwear out of the second drawer of her dresser. She grabbed the shorts from the day before,

and went into the bathroom. She undressed, and got into the shower. She let

the water warm up, then turned the shower on. There was already a towel ready and the curtain

was pulled closed. After her shower, she turned the water off, and got out after wrapping the

towel around herself. She dried her body off, then her hair. After she got her hair as dry as she

could, she got dressed. She wore the bra from the day before and slipped on the same sleep

shirt. She grabbed her sleep shorts and the underwear from the night before. She dropped them

as she realized she hadn't hung the towel up yet. She hung the towel up and picked up her

shorts and underwear again. She left the bathroom as her mother came out of her room.

"Morning, Mom."

"Morning, Kyle." Kelly stopped and turned to her daughter.

"Kyle, tell me I'm hallucinating. You aren't going to wear the same shirt you slept in today, are

you?"

"I have before, but not today. Just wearing it until I pick out a new one."

"Alright." Kelly continued to the kitchen. Kyle went into her room. She closed the door and went

to the closet. She opened the doors and started to look for a shirt. She chose a triple-x baby

blue shirt with a duckling on it. She took her pajama shirt off and went over to the dresser. She

took the top off of her deodorant and used it. She put the top back on, put the deodorant up,

and put on her shirt.

"I wish I had enough duck shirts to wear every day. But then what would I wear to funerals?"

Kyle went to the kitchen. "Morning, Grandma. Morning, Mom. Where's Grandad?" Kelly and Mary

were sitting at the table. Kelly had waffles. Mary had scrambled eggs.

Kyle walked over to the synthesizer. She had to stand on her toes, but she pushed the button,

and said "Strawberry Pop-Tart, please." It materialized. She picked the plate up, then

realized she forgot her pills and a drink. She went

and placed her plate on the table. She went to a cabinet. She opened it and took out

three bottles. She opened the bottles and shook out one pill from each. She closed each bottle

and put them back in the cabinet. She picked up her pills and went back to the synthesizer.

She stood on her toes, pressed the button, and said "Orange juice, please."

A glass of orange juice materialized. She picked it up and took it to the table. She sat down and

took her pills one at a time. She bowed her head and silently said the blessing.

"Grandad went outside. He decided it was so nice out today, he wanted to eat outside."

Mary said.

"Oh. I remember him doing that before." Kelly said. Kyle used her telekinesis to lift her Pop-Tart

to her mouth. She caught it with her hand and bit into it.

"She always practices telekinesis at breakfast on the week-ends. Sometimes on weekdays, but

usually we don't allow it." Mary explained to Kelly.

"She did say she practiced three times a day, thirty minutes each, more or less. When does she

practice on school days?"

"In my room, after school." Kyle said.

"After homework's done, right?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"You promise?"

"Promise, Mom." Kelly smiled.

"She started calling me "Mom" last night. She said she's been looking for someone to call

"Mom" her entire life. She finally found her. Now all she needs to find is "Dad". Ed wants to meet

her. He said he remembers his adopted sister talking about wanting to give her daughter an

unique name like "Kaylissa". He said she'd use the name "Kaylissa" explicitly. He said it was

because she saw her name- Chloe- as incredibly run-of-the-mill."

"Really?" Mary asked.

"Calm down, Mom. I'm sure you're not raising a Mercer."

"After that lout left you home alone for so long for a year, no wonder you cheated on him with

that Reptisian. What was his name again?"

"Darulio, Mom." Mary glanced at Kyle. "I'm sorry, dear. I shouldn't be discussing this in front of

you."

"Relax, Mom. I explained it to her last night after dinner. Have you had 'the talk' with her?"

"Earlier this year. I kept making mistakes to see if she was listening."

"I remember you doing that."

"She kept correcting me."

"Ah. So she was listening."

"Very well."

"Has she met Anne?"

"Yes, and Darryl, her husband."

"The marriage counselor. Ed and I tried marriage counseling. It just didn't work."

"He did give you a discount, though."

"Because he couldn't help us."

"True, but you tried. That's what counts."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Mom." Kyle finished her Pop-Tart, then her orange juice. She

got up and took her dish and glass to the dishwasher. She put her dishes into the dishwasher.

Kelly and Mary smiled.

"So... any plans for the day, Mom?"

"I was thinking of taking you and Kyle shopping. Would you like that?"

"Clothes, specifically or just anything? Like at a dollar store?" Kyle asked.

"Just shopping." Mary said.

"I can get rubber ducks?" Kyle asked

"You have money?"

"It's my allowance day."

"True. I'll get it to you. You get dressed." Kyle hurried to her room. She combed her hair, pinned

some of it back with a barrette, and put on her socks and shoes. She got her wallet out of her left

bedside table drawer, opened it, and took the money out. She folded it and put it in her back

pocket. She knew there was ten dollars. She hurried back up the hall as her mother came out of

her room. Kelly laughed.

"Excited, Kyle?" Kyle turned to her mother.

"No, ma'am. Whatever gives you that idea?" Kyle turned around and bumped into her

grandmother. Mary laughed.

"Sorry, Grandma."

Mary handed Kyle two dollars. Kyle took her money out and added

the two dollars to her wad of cash.

"Twelve dollars!" Kelly and Mary laughed. They stepped into the kitchen.

"Have you told Grandad where we're going, Grandma?" Kyle asked.

"Thanks for checking up behind me, Kyle. Yes, I have told him."

"You seriously felt it was necessary to check up after Grandma, Kyle?" Kelly asked.

"I often ask her to if we're going somewhere, Kelly."

"Oh, it's okay, then." Kyle ducked back into the hall. They heard to bathroom door whoosh open

and closed. Five minutes later, they heard Kyle flush the toilet and washing her hands. She came

out and into the kitchen. She had tied the bandanna from yesterday on her wrist and put on blue Chihuahua necklace.

"Just force of habit, Mom." Kyle has been living with the Grayson's since she was twelve. Kyle led

the way out the door. Mary grabbed the remote to the pod after opening the garage door. She

hurried to catch up with Kelly and Kyle, who were racing each other to the pod. Kelly got to it

first. She waited while Kyle got in the back seat, and got in after her daughter slid the seat back.

Mary got in the driver's side. She closed the front, pressed the button to start the engine, backed

out, and they were off. Kyle was thinking of what she wanted (Rubber ducks, flavored water

packets, candy, books, bookmarks, koozies, and bandannas.) Mary decided to tell Kelly some

things she needed to know about Kyle.

"She's afraid of heights, needles, and snakes, but flavored water calms her down right away. 

Mainly peach, apple, black raspberry, cherry vanilla, grape, cream soda, and root beer."

"I'm gonna look for flavored water packets today. And of course rubber ducks."

"What else is new?" Mary and Kelly both said, then laughed.

"Maybe bookmarks and books. Definitely books, and koozies. And bandannas." Kelly and Mary

laughed.

"Should one child be making us laugh this much?" Kelly asked.

Mary landed the pod in the shopping center parking lot. It wasn't crowded. She and Kelly got

out, then Kelly slid the seat forward to let Kyle out. Kyle climbed out slowly. She didn't want to

fall.

Mary closed the front of the pod, then they went into the store. Kyle grabbed a basket, (The

stack was almost to the floor) and went straight to the aisle where she thought the water flavor

would be. She was wrong, so after going up and down that aisle-both sides- she went to the next

aisle. She found all of her favorite flavors. She put all of them into her basket. She went to the

toy aisle next. Kelly and Mary were both browsing. Kyle found a little yellow duck with a red beak

and round black eyes.

She had it already, so she ignored it and moved on. She saw a shark duck.

She grabbed it, put it in her basket, and stopped. She went to find Mary or Kelly. She had to

dodge four other shoppers.She found Kelly holding a basket.

"I'm afraid I can't afford any more." Kelly laughed.

"I'll pay for what you can't afford, sweetheart."

"Thank you." Kyle went straight back to the toy aisle. "I found the shark duck I want, maybe I'll

find some other duck or stuffed animal on my list."

She found a stuffed sea turtle. "I don't think this is even on my list." She put it in her basket. She

walked away and found Mary. "I want to have some money left over." Mary laughed. "Alright,

Kyle."

"I did find a stuffed animal that I don't think is on my list."

"Let's go check out some koozies, then." Mary took her grand-daughter's hand. Kyle led her to

where she thought the koozies would be.

Kyle knew that her grandmother just wanted to keep her occupied so that she wouldn't cause

trouble. Sometimes Kyle lost control of her telekinesis when she was bored. Like in school. She

had had books flying through the air, and students-and teachers- either laughing or freaking

out. She saw something that said Telekinesis training. It was a book. She put it in her basket.

Mary looked to see what it was.

"Good idea."

"I still have trouble controlling my telekinesis sometimes. Like when I'm bored in school." She

moved out of the way and took the book out of her basket. She opened it to the table of

contents.

It had a chapter on controlling your telekinesis.

She put it back in her basket, and rejoined her grandmother. "It has a chapter on controlling 

your telekinesis."

"Good. Maybe we'll stop getting calls from school about you disrupting class with your

telekinesis."

"Like I can help that, Grandma."

"True. You are just learning, although you've been telekinetic since you were ten."

"No one ever taught me to control it, though."

"Good point."

"Although some one would make a killing if they established a school for telekinetic people."

"True, they would. You'd be a good teacher yourself."

"No one would listen to a thirteen-year-old."

"Good point. They still have student teachers, though."

"True, but they're college students, not late middle school students."

"Good point. Your grandfather told me last night that we have to send a ruler up with you if

you ever go to The Orville. "

"I could use it when studying math."

"He wants to send it up so that your mother can use it to punish you when you misbehave. I

reminded that you don't misbehave that often."

"Besides, with all the abuse I suffered in the past, a spanking is nothing. I've been burned with

cigarettes. I've been beaten. I've had my head stomped on. I've learned to hide things because

I've had things stolen from me for no reason, even if they said it was because I 'misbehaved'. I've

taken to wearing a bandanna on my wrist because of scars from abuse."

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that. You're right; they really do need to do better

background checks before someone becomes a foster parent."

"But that'll be expensive and increase paper work."

"Don't go making fun of our government workers, young lady."

"I'm not, that's what my social worker told me."

"Oh." Mary turned to look at something. Kyle looked around. She spotted an inflatable flamingo

koozie. She picked it up and put it in her basket.

She saw a koozie with a Pug on it and an inflatable peacock koozie and put both of them in her

basket. 

She looked for more koozies that she knew were on her list. She couldn't find any.

She decided to stop looking. She discovered she had wandered away from her grandmother.

She saw her not too far away, so she figured it wasn't a big deal.

Mary looked up for her grand daughter. "Kyle? Darling?"

"Right here, Grandma." Kyle called, raising her hand.

Mary smiled.

"Alright. As long as you're occupied."

"Yes, ma'am." Kyle looked around and saw four chairs lined up along the back wall. She decided

to go sit down and start reading her book.

"Grandma?" She stood on her toes. Her grandmother turned to her. "I'm gonna go sit and read

over there, okay?" She pointed to the chairs.

"Alright, baby."

Kelly had moved to another aisle. Kyle had to dodge five more shoppers

to get to the chairs, but no big deal. She sat down in the first chair. She discreetly used her

telekinesis to pick up the book on telekinesis. She opened it and started reading. She decided to

skip ahead to the chapter on controlling it. The gist of it was to keep her mind occupied, then

she wouldn't get bored. "Easier said than done. What ages is this for?" She checked the back of the

book. Ages nine to thirteen. "Still easier said than done. I get bored when I'm in class." She got up,

picked up her basket, walked to the books, and put the book back on the shelf. Then put it back in her basket.

"Maybe I judged it too quickly. It's only one dollar." Then she went back to the chairs just as her

mother walked up.

"There you are. Mom said you were over here, but when I came over, you weren't here."

"Sorry, Mom. I started reading my book on telekinesis, but the gist of the chapter on controlling

it is just keep your mind occupied. I went to put it up, but then I decided I may have judged it too

quickly. "

"As long as you didn't leave the store."

"You think I'm stupid, don't you?"

"No, baby. It's not stupidity."

"Then what is it? Brain injuries from being abused?! Just not knowing better?! Being an idiot?!"

Tears welled up in Kyle's eyes. She angrily swiped at them, refusing to break down. Kelly

wrapped her arms around Kyle. Kyle switched the basket to her left hand and held it out to the

side.

"You're making a scene, sweetie." Kelly's basket rubbed up against Kyle's back. Kyle did not like

the feeling of the basket against her back. (Who would?) She stiffened. Kelly held the basket out

to the side. Mary walked up to them.

"That's so sweet." They decided not to burst her bubble. Surely she had heard Kyle's outburst.

They broke apart. Kelly and Kyle lowered their baskets. They switched the baskets to their

opposite hands. Kyle took Kelly's hand, and they walked to the check-out. Kelly put her items on

the conveyor belt. She had picked up the normal necessities. Shampoo, deodorant, toothpaste,

soap, toilet paper, batteries, razors, shaving cream, sanitary napkins, rubber bands, paper clips,

and pens. The cashier rang her purchases up and bagged them. "That'll be $12.00, ma'am." Kelly

had pulled her wallet out of her pocket and opened it. She pulled out a ten and two one dollar

bills. She handed them over. She collected her three bags and stepped out of the way. The

cashier had put the basket into a stack on the side of her lane. Kyle was pulling her purchases

out of her basket. The book, duck, koozies, and flavored water packets. In boxes. The cashier

rang them up while Kyle put the basket in the stack with the others and took her money out of

her pocket. "That'll be $5.50, ma'am." Kyle peeled six dollars off of her wad and handed it over

to the cashier. She got fifty-cents back.

"Thank you." Kyle collect ed her bag and stepped aside, putting her fifty-cents in her pocket.

Mary had put her items on the conveyor belt. She had gotten pretty much the same things as

Kelly, except instead of sanitary napkins, she had denture cream. She had disposable

undergarments instead of toothpaste. She paid 12.00 also. Kyle had gone back, got the basket

and put it in the stack with the others. She gathered her grandmother's three bags and

walked over to her mother again. Mary paid and looked for her bags.

"I've got them, Grandma." Kyle said. Mary smiled as she walked over to her family. "Come again."

the cashier said. The family walked out. They walked to the pod. "Does anyone have anywhere

else they want to go?" Mary asked.

"No, ma'am." Kelly and Kyle said. Mary pressed the button and opened the front of the pod. Kyle

pushed the button to move the seat forward. She tossed the bags into the back and climbed in. 

Kelly tossed two of her bags into the back, too.

She sat down and pulled the seat back for her mother. Kelly got in. Mary was already in the

driver's side. Kyle grabbed her bag. She buckled up. Kelly buckled up. So did Mary. Mary started

the engine and took off. It took no time at all for them to get home. Kyle grabbed all four bags in

the back and unbuckled. Kelly had gotten out, but forgot to pull the seat forward.

"Mom!" Kelly turned around and gasped. She laughed.

"I'm so sorry, Kyle! I guess I'm just not used to having someone behind me." Kelly pushed the

button and pulled the seat forward. Kyle got out.

"Aunt Anne never rode behind you?"

"Not in years, babe." Kyle kissed her mother's cheek and carried her bags into the house.

Mary was already in. Kyle put her bags on the couch and started looking through them. She put

her grandmother's bags to the side.

Mary went and got her bags. "Where's Grandad?" Kyle asked.

"I don't know, Darlin'. Maybe he left a note." Kyle took her bag and started to her room. There

was a note sitting on the counter.

"There is a note." She called. She read it. "His friend took him to the store. He needed fertilizer,

but he didn't know about it until after we left." Kyle went to her room. She put her bag on her

bed. She pulled the rubber duck out and took him to the bathroom. She stopped up the sink and

turned on the water. She let it fill enough so that if the duck didn't float, she wouldn't have to

displace so much water. She turned the water off and put the duck in the water. It floated. She

grabbed a dirty towel, let the water out, and picked the duck up. She turned to the shelves,

drying the duck off.

The top shelf of the bookshelves was full of ducks. She put the duck with the other floaters. She

smiled as she looked at her collection. The second shelf had the non-floaters. The third shelf

held her towels and bath cloths. The bottom shelf held her toilet paper. Her shampoo was on the

floor next to the shelves in baskets. There were several bottles of different brands. Kyle went

back to her room and to her bed. She pulled the telekinesis book out next. She walked over to

her brown bookshelves and put it on the bottom shelf. She went back and got her flavored

water mix. She put it on her left bedside table. She put the koozies in the drawer with the others

after pulling the cardboard out and opening the package that the peacock came in. She also

opened the package that the flamingo came in.

She closed the drawer and walked back over to her bed. She pulled the stuffed sea turtle out.

She put him on her blanket after cutting the tags off with her scissors that she got out of her

bedside table.

She smiled and sat down on her blanket. She didn't know what else to do, so she used

her telekinesis to bring the new book to her. She opened it and started reading. She thought she

heard her mother call her. She noted what page she was on, put the book down, got up, and

went to the door. She pressed the button to open the door, only to find that there was no one

there. She went to the living room There was Mary,sitting on the couch. Kyle looked out on the back porch. There was Kelly, sitting in one of the chairs. Kyle went back to her room. She let the door and went back to her book.

She started reading. She was reading still when her mother

rang her doorbell. Kyle noted the page number and lowered her book. She got up and went

halfway to the door.

"Come in!" She called. Kelly opened the door. "Did you not hear me call?"

"Why didn't you come get me if you needed me? I thought I heard you call, but when I opened

the door, there was no one in the hall and I didn't hear anything else."

"Why didn't you come to the living room?"

"I did. I saw you were outside, and decided not to bother you. I figured if you really wanted me, you'd come get me."

Kelly sighed. "You're right. I guess I can't get on to you about that."

Kyle smiled smugly.

"Don't be getting too smug, young lady." Kyle's smile dissapeared.

"Y-yes, ma'am. I-I'm s-sorry." She stammered. Kelly sighed, went to her daughter, then wrapped

her arms around Kyle.

"I'm not going to hurt you, babe."

"I've gotten into trouble for stammering before." Kyle whispered.

"I sorta guessed that." Kelly let go of her daughter.

"Find a place for everything?"

"I need a container for my flavor packets."

"We'll find you one." Kelly said.

"For some reason, I don't want to keep it in the same box it came in."

"A little odd, but if that's what you want, we'll get you a container."

"Thanks. Maybe a plastic container that snacks come in. Maybe I can keep them in a pickle jar?"

"Maybe. Mom does save pickle jars."

"She does. She keeps them in a cabinet under the counter until someone needs them."

"I remember. She's had to stop saving them for a while because there wasn't any room for

more."

"That's happened recently. I had to throw away the last empty pickle jar."

"Mom likes saving jars. Sometimes I wonder what she's planning to do with them."

"Well, right now, I'm glad she saves them. Excuse me, please." Kyle walked out of her room and

went straight to the kitchen. She went to the sink, then squatted in front of the cabinet under it

and to the left. She opened the door and pulled a pickle jar out of the cabinet. She put the jar

on the floor, closed the door, stood up, and bent over to pick up the jar, hitting the back of her

head on the underside of the counter.

"Ow." She said. She carried the jar back to her room. Mary followed her from the living room.

"You said "Ow" in the kitchen. What happened?"

"I hit my head. No big." Kyle shrugged nonchalantly. Mary and Kelly laughed. Kyle put the pickle

jar on her bed, opened it, and got her flavor packets off of the bedside table, opened the boxes,

and dumped them into the jar.

"Well, that's settled." Kelly said.

"Does your head still hurt? How many fingers am I holding up?" Mary asked, holding up two

fingers.

Kyle turned and looked at her grandmother.

"Two." Mary smiled.

"So she isn't seeing double."

"What's your name?" Kelly asked.

"Kyle Grayson."

"Full name?"

"Kaylissa Edwina Grayson."

"Good. Who am I?"

"Kelly Maria Grayson, my adopted mother." Kelly smiled.

"Who am I?" Mary asked.

"Mary Coleman Grayson, my adopted grandmother."

Mary smiled.

"I never said my head hurt."

"You said 'Ow' in the kitchen." Mary pointed out.

"True, but I think that was a little more out of surprise."

"Oh."

"You think I'd be used to hitting my head by now."

"Really, Kyle?" Mary asked.

"Yes, ma'am." Mary just shook her head.

"How did you find out your mother's full name?" She asked.

"I heard you use it after she explained why she was dropping me off at your house with my

bags."

"That's right. I don't mind taking care of her."

"I would have called and explained,...."

"We were having trouble with our Comm system at the time. Kyle has been an absolute joy ever

since that day. We don't even mind when Mr. Harolds calls to tell us about her disturbing class

with her telekinesis."

"I'm trying very hard to stop that." Kyle said.

"We know, babe." Kelly assured her.

"That would explain the book you bought."

"Good point." Kyle decided to go outside.

"I'm going to go get a towel, a water bottle, and a book and go sit out in the driveway." She went

over to her white bookshelves and looked for a book. Mary and Kelly left. Kyle went into her

bathroom and got a towel out of her dirty towel basket. Kyle pulled a book off of the top shelf in

her bedroom. Mary went into the kitchen, intent on getting Kyle a water bottle.

She realized Kyle had only said 'a water bottle.' She didn't know if Kyle meant water, Coke, Kool-

aid, or something else. Kyle came out of her room and into the kitchen carrying a book with a

bookmark with a towel over her shoulder. She went to the synthesizer. She stood on her toes,

pressed the button, and said "Water bottle of Coke, please." It materialized. Kyle tucked her

book under her arm.

"Thank you." Kyle said, taking the water bottle. She turned around and went to the front door,

book under her arm, towel over her shoulder, bottle in left hand. The door whooshed open, and

Kyle stepped out into the sunlight. She left the doorway and the door closed. She went next to

the garage, put her water bottle and book down, and spread her towel. She sat down, picked her

book up, and started reading. Her grandfather's friend landed his pod in the driveway and

opened the front of the pod. They both got out. Kyle lowered her book.

"Hey Grandad, hey Mr. Lewis. How are you?" Harold Lewis was her grandfather's age. He and her

grandfather had served in the military together. Mr. Lewis had gray hair, blue eyes, was 5'5, but

looked taller thanks to his military bearing.

"I'm fine, Kyle. Imagine you reading. What book is it this time?"

"Red Herring. It's a mystery." Her grandfather slid the seat forward and pulled the bag of

fertilizer out. Kyle dropped her book, jumped up, and ran over to her grandfather. She took the

bag of fertilizer from him. She almost dropped it. Edwin laughed and took it from her. "I've got it,

Kyle. You go back to reading."

"If you're sure."

"I need to take it to the garden."

"All right." Kyle went back to her towel. She sat down, picked up her book. and started reading

again.

"Thanks for the ride, Harold."

"No problem, Edwin. Let me know if you need anymore help. or if the ladies leave you high and

dry again." Harold laughed.

"I didn't know I needed more fertilizer before they left, Lewis. I forgot how much was left in the

bag."

Kyle put the book mark in her place, opened the water bottle, and took a sip. Lewis slid the seat

back. Edwin carried the fertilizer to the garden. Kyle closed the water bottle and placed it back

where it had been. "So what have you been up to, Mr. Lewis?" Kyle asked.

"Visiting my daughter and son-in-law. How's school going?"

"I hate it. How's your family?"

"They're fine. I hear you're having trouble with some boys. What are their names?"

"You can't fight my battles for me, sir. Thanks, anyway."

"I'm serious. What are their names?"

"Their names are Danny Williams, Thomas Jones, and Jack Smith."

"I know Thomas and Danny. Their parents served with me in the military."

"Danny brings a knife to school. I heard him say it's just so he can cut me. Used to be, they'd only

beat me up off school grounds, but now, knowing that Mr. Harolds can't -excuse me, won't- do

anything about it, they've taken to beating me up during school hours. They've even cut me

during class."

"Won't do anything?"

"I've seen faculty members watching us in the halls, as they were bullying me, but they won't

come forward and admit to it. Mr. Harolds says he can't do anything unless he or a faculty

member witness it. All he has to do is watch the security tapes from the hall, but apparently the

Williams' and Jones' are so powerful, everyone's afraid of them. They bully other people, too. I

don't see why they can't at least punish Jack, but they don't."

"People are afraid of people in power, and their friends."

"Apparently their kids, too."

"Kids go running to their parents."

"Those that can. I wonder if the Williams' know or care that their son carries around a knife on

school grounds. They probably don't care."

"Are you the only one they've cut?"

"It's only Danny, and he said he brings it just so he can cut me. So...likely. They probably think that

me being an orphan gives them free reign. Heaven knows some former foster parents only

became foster families so that their kids could be little hellions to someone who apparently isn't

allowed the same protections as biological children. Some of them came right out and

admitted as much on camera. Our government can't do anymore in-depth background checks.

That would mean more expenses and increase paper work, according to my social worker."

Harold sat down in front of Kyle's towel. Edwin was working in the garden, finishing up the

planting he had started earlier that morning. 

"The boys are taking their cues from our English teacher. Mr. Harolds can't do anything about

her, either. He has no proof. She sneers at me and calls me "orphan" as derisively as possible

when I get an answer wrong, or do anything wrong, such as ask to go to the restroom. Like being

an orphan is my fault. Although it very well could be. We have no idea why my parents gave me

up for adoption. Maybe they wanted to give me my best life, but then why did they get pregnant

when they knew they couldn't raise me?" Harold sighed.

"Why do you have to ask the hard questions?"

"I can't answer them myself." Harold chuckled dryly.

"Good point. So you think your betters can?"

"Why do my elders keep calling themselves my 'betters'? Age doesn't necessarily bring wisdom,

you know."

"Another good point. Kyle, sweetie, I can't tell you why your biological parents gave you up for

adoption. No one except your biological parents themselves can."

"I know. It's just that sometimes I need to get these questions out."

"Why don't you write them down?"

"And run the risk of one of my bullies finding them and making fun of me for it? No, sir."

"Fair enough. Wait..... you said your elders keep calling themselves your betters. How many do

that?"

"My English teacher.....of course, when she says it, she points out that she means everyone who

isn't me, even a baby who isn't even born yet. And yes, she's said that. Mr. Harolds, my

grandfather-of course, he smiled afterwards, and he's only used it once."

"He smiled after he said it, huh? That's Edwin." Kelly came out and straight to Kyle. "Hi, Mr.

Lewis. Thanks for helping Dad out. Imagine Kyle reading. There's a sight you likely thought you'd

never see, huh?" Harold laughed. Kelly sat down next to Kyle.

"You girls did leave your father high and dry. He says it was his own fault, but I know better." He

chuckled.

"At least she isn't knocking over rest homes or stores. She isn't doing drugs, or engaging in

under age drinking." he said.

"Good point. Although she's learned the hard way to avoid any of that."

"I hope she knows better, but not because she's seen it."

"But I have, Mr. Lewis."

"I'm sorry you had to learn it that way."

"Why do people who have nothing to do with my past keep apologizing for it? If anyone should

be apologizing for it, it should be the former foster families who did it."

"Good point, sweetie. But you really think you'll be hearing from them?" Kelly asked, wrapping

her arm around her daughter's back.

"I sure hope not."

"I hope not, too."

"I hope they've all had to pay their debt to society."

"Kaylessa Edwina Grayson......."

"You feel like child abusers shouldn't be rotting in jail, Mom?"

"Alright. You do have a point."

"Well, I should go speak to your mother." Mr. Lewis got up and went into the house. Kelly kissed

Kyle's cheek. Kyle leaned into her mother's embrace. Kelly's comm chirped. Kyle sat up and

Kelly pulled her comm out of her pocket. She opened it.

"Yes?" Ed said something.

"Yes, Captain?"

Ed said something.

"A Remusian attack this time? Looks like I'm going to have plenty of time to get to know Kyle."

Ed asked something.

"My adopted daughter. The one I told you about last night."

Ed said something.

"That's okay. I mean, there was an attack. You've had a lot on your mind. We're just sitting

here in Mom and Dad's driveway talking. She was reading before I came out. Imagine that."

Ed said something.

"Yes. She is quite the reader. Pretty sure Literature is her favorite subject."

"Aside from history, yes." Kyle said.

"Aside from history, apparently."

"Mom and Dad are fine. We went to the dollar store. It turns out Dad needed more fertilizer, but

he didn't find out until after we left. He had to call Harold Lewis to take him to the store to grab

some more. He's still here."

Ed said something.

"He's fine."

"He's been visiting his daughter and son-in-law." Kyle said

"Kyle says he's been visiting his daughter and son-in-law."

Ed said something.

"She was out here when he arrived." Kyle started reading again.

"So how's everyone else taking it? Are they visiting family, too?"

Ed said something.

"Oh, you are, huh? How are your parents?"

Ed said something.

"That's good. How'd it go?"

Ed said something.

"Good, good. Glad she's doing well. What are Isaac, Bortus, and Talla doing? They don't have

family on Earth."

Ed said something.

"It doesn't take long to run a ship wide diagnostic."

Ed said something.

"I know she's shaming the men there."

Ed said something.

"Staying on the ship while it's empty. I bet that's boring."

Ed said something.

"Well, I suppose that's one way to have family time. Well, I'll let you go so that I can have a little

family time, too. See you Thursday." She hung up. Kyle put her bookmark into her book.

She smiled at Kelly. Kelly smiled back. She put her arm back around Kyle's back. Kyle leaned

into her mother's side.

"You might be here all week, Mom."

"No big deal, right?"

"I don't mind. I'm sure Grandma and Grandad don't mind, either." Kelly laughed.

"I'm sure they don't, either."

The two women just sat there silently for about two minutes. Kyle broke the silence.

"Grandad may need something to drink." She got up and walked to the garden. She stopped at

the edge.

"May I get you a bottle of water, Grandad?"

"Would you, Kyle?" She knows he doesn't like Coke.

Kyle turned and went to the porch. She stomped her feet to clean her shoes. Then she went

inside. She walked right to the synthesizer. She rose up on her toes, pressed the button, and said

"Bottle of water, please." It materialized.

"Thank you." Kyle grabbed the bottle and headed back out. She went straight to the garden.

"Here, Grandad." She handed her grandfather the water bottle.

"Thank you, Kyle." He immediately opened it and took a long swallow. Kyle turned around and

went straight to her mother. She sat down.

"Good job, Kyle."

"I knew he had to be thirsty."

"True. It IS almost summer."

"I'm dreading school. Then again, I always dread school."

"Is it because of those boys?"

"And my English teacher. And my history teacher. How am I suppose to explain not working on

my project in class?"

"You don't have family."

"What if she insists that I get a DNA scan?"

"So now your trying to get me to let you have a DNA scan because of a teacher?"

"No, ma'am. I think you could help me come up with a response in case she does."

"If she does, tell her your adopted mother is afraid that if you find out who your biological

mother is, you'd leave."

"No, Mom. I would never leave you."

"I'm incredibly happy to hear that. " "Are you sad that you didn't adopt a baby?"

"No, sweetheart. If I wanted to adopt a baby, I would have adopted one. I adopted you because I

fell in love with you the day we met. I felt kind of sorry for you, too."

"'Cause of the abuse?"

"I saw it on the tapes."

"My social worker didn't let you see all of them, did she?"

"Sweetheart, you've had those cameras since you were a baby. I watched every single one."

"I'm so sorry, Mom. I didn't think she'd do that."

"I watched you grow up on those tapes. I'm glad I saw them. I saw when you first discovered

your telekinesis." Kelly laughed.

"You were so shocked. Not that I can blame you. Good thing I was warned about your

telekinesis. I was able to warn Mom and Dad."

"Like you wouldn't have been shocked. I had never even heard of telekinesis before then. No

one would tell me about it afterward, either. I had to look it up in dictionaries and other books."

"Didn't your teachers ever mention it?"

"No, ma'am."

"That would be rough."

"It was. I thought I was a freak of nature. Still do, but not because of the telekinesis."

"You are not a freak."

"My bullies sure seem to think so. They also seem to think the whole reason is me being an

orphan."

"They're wrong. Don't listen to them."

"Kinda hard not to when you hear it everyday. They get right in my face and yell it. They get spit

all over me. Sometimes they flat out spit on me."

"Why didn't you mention that earlier?"

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"You didn't mention it because you didn't think I'd believe you, yet you told me everything

else?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"It's strange what you think is important."

"Everyone thinks different things are important."

"Good point." Harold came out. He went straight to the garden and they could hear him talking

to Edwin.

"Do you need any help, Edwin?"

"I've got it, Harold. Thanks, anyway."

"You sure? I can't run to the store and grab new gloves for you? A new shovel? A new rake?"

"No, thanks, Harold."

"You sure?"

"Did Mary put you up to this?" Harold laughed.

"No. I really do want to help."

"Get out of here before I get mad, Harry." Edwin said, smiling. Harold laughed. "If you're sure, Ed."

"Yes, I am." Harold left. They watched him take off. Kelly watched Kyle read for a bit.

"Do you know how it ends?" Kelly asked. Edwin started cleaning up. He was done gardening. He

got his tools and fertilizer put up in the shed, grabbed the water bottle, and went in.

"I think I do, but I am not reading the ending first. Some people do, probably to make sure it has

a happy ending, but that just ruins it." Kyle said, looking at her mother.

"It would. And who wants to read books with just happy endings?"

"Life doesn't always have a happy ending."

"I wish you'd had a better past. Teen-agers shouldn't be so......cynical."

"I'm glad I learned it early, though."

"I'm not."

"At least I've had a chance to internalize it."

"I.....guess." Kelly said reluctantly. She shrugged it off. 

"I wish you could meet Ed. He doesn't want to come out here because every time he does, Mom

and Dad bring up the divorce. Of course, so do his parents."

"Divorce is never painless."

"Like you know about that."

"Maybe not first hand, but I've been fostered by bitter divorced people before. I'm glad you're

not one."

"Not that you know, anyhow. I'll never let you see me bitter. I know I can't make up for your

earlier years, but I'll sure as hell try, little girl."

"Thank you. At least you've acknowledged the fact that you can't really make up for it."

"No one can. Not even your biological parents."

"Knowing them would be a start, though."

"That's all it would ever be, though."

"True, but a start would be better than nothing. I'm not saying you're nothing, though."

"I get it. You want to know where you come from. You've made that abundantly clear. And at

least we'll know what runs in your family, and see if there's any thing we can do to avoid it."

"Good idea. I just wanted to know so that when something happens- like I get depressed or

something- I know who to blame."

"Just because your.... father.... got depression doesn't automatically mean you'll get

depression."

"But there's a fucking good chance, though. Genetics can suck royally."

"Sometimes." The two women were interrupted as a commuter pod landed in front of them. It

opened to reveal Ed Mercer. He was wearing a brown T-shirt that said "Drink coffee? I inhale it!"

with an orange outline of a coffee cup under it with orange "steam" rising from it and blue jean

shorts with brown loafers. Kyle laughed while Kelly just stared as he got out, carrying a DNA

scanner in his left hand. It looked like an I pad. He walked over to them, pressing the button to

close the pod door. Kelly stood up, still staring. Kyle stood up and ducked behind Kelly.

Ed noticed her peeking out from behind his ex.

"You must be Kyle. I'm Captain Ed Mercer. I've heard a lot about you, Kyle. It's good to meet you in person."

"Thank you. It's a pleasure meeting you, too, Captain." Kyle did not emerge from behind Kelly.

Kelly shook herself out of her trance.

"Ed! What are you doing here?!"

"I wanted to meet Kyle and help her out a little. Claire loaned a DNA scanner and taught me how

to use it, and since Kyle wants to know who her biological family is, I thought the sooner she

found out, the better for you and your parents. She'll stop bugging you."

"Good point. I'm glad you want to help Mom and Dad. I told them that if and when Kyle comes to

the Orville, I'd ask Claire for a DNA scan for Kyle." Kelly realized she didn't know where Kyle was.

"Where is she?"

"She ducked behind you, Kelly." Kelly moved from in front of Kyle and put her hand on her daughter's back. She guided her forward.

"He won't hurt you, Kyle. I'm right here." Kyle, emboldened by Kelly's reassurance, walked forward and extended her hand. Ed shifted the scanner to his other hand and stuck out his hand.

They shook hands.

"So you want the scan now? I just need to be able to get your whole body."

"Please."

"Okay. But you'll need to take off....." Kyle took her Chihuahua necklace off and handed it to her mother.

"No pierced ears?"

"They're pierced. I'm just not wearing any earrings today." Kyle moved one step to the left away

from Kelly. "We don't want to contaminant the results." Ed held the scanner in both hands. He

turned it on and passed it in front of Kyle's body. He stopped and they waited. Kelly stepped to

Ed's right side. Kyle stepped to his left. Ed's hands started to shake as he read the results.

"Chloe?" he whispered. Kelly took the scanner.

"It's going to sound like I'm inbred." Kyle said.

"I am not putting That. In. My. Report!"

"You're not doing a report. I'm pulling you out and moving you up to the Orville with me. With

us." Kelly said.

"I'm adopting her. I'm going to ask Isaac to see if he can't locate Chloe so that her daughter can

meet her." Ed turned to Kyle. "Chloe was my adopted little sister. She disappeared when she was

your age. Her friends said she was walking home from the park instead of waiting for me to pick

her up like she knew she was supposed to. They said some scum bag had been trying to talk to

her. They gave a description, but the police never found him, or her. After I graduated from high

school but before I joined the academy, I wanted to leave my mark on the universe. I decided to

donate some sperm to the sperm bank. I know that sounds gross, but that's how we all came to

be. We're all the result of the slowest sperm. Chloe must have escaped her captors, and gotten

pregnant, although I don't know why she wouldn't have contacted our family."

"Maybe she was afraid her captors would hear about it and be able to find her, Captain." Kyle

said.

"Maybe. But not letting our parents know about their granddaughter? Not letting me know

about my niece?"

"Again...."

"I know. Maybe she was afraid of her kidnappers finding out." Kelly put Kyle's necklace back on her.

"Thanks, Mom."

"She does have a point, Captain." Kelly said. The house door whooshed open. Edwin stepped

out.

"Ed Mercer! Here to break my daughter's heart again?" Ed turned around.

"No sir, Admiral Grayson. I'm here meeting my daughter."

Edwin stumbled backwards and fell. Kyle, Ed, and Kelly ran to the door. Kyle ran in first. She

dropped to her knees.

"Granddad! Are you okay?!" Edwin blinked and sat up.

"I'm fine. It's just......We've had a Mercer in our house and never knew it."

"In my defense, Admiral, your daughter broke my heart, not the other way around." Ed pointed

out.

"Well, yeah, I'm the one who cheated on him, Dad." Kelly admitted. Mary walked in.

"What happened? Why is Ed here? Why is Kelly holding a DNA scanner?" Edwin stood up.

"All good questions, Grandma." Kyle said, getting up and walking over to her grandmother. She

led her to the couch and helped her sit down. They were looking at each other.

"Grandma, I know this is going to be hard to take, but we've discovered my parentage. My father

is Ed Mercer and my mother is his adopted sister, Chloe." Mary blinked and put her hand to her

chest.

"Well, Kelly did say 'He said he remembers his adopted sister talking about wanting to give her

daughter an unique name like "Kaylissa". He said she'd use the name "Kaylissa" explicitly. He

said it was because she saw her name- Chloe- as incredibly run-of-the-mill.'."

"True, I did say that." Kelly agreed.

"You told your mother about that?" Ed asked.

"Yes. Then I told her I didn't think she was raising a Mercer."

"You were wrong about that." Mary said.

"What else is she wrong about? Honoring our marriage vows?" Ed asked.

"Not now, Ed. Not in front of Mom, Dad, and Kyle."

"You do know that by giving her the initials "K-E-G', you look like you're encouraging under-age

drinking, right?" Ed asked, crossing his arms. Kelly put the DNA scanner on the coffee table. The

other adults got up and moved to the smaller couch. Ed and Kelly sat down. Edwin went to his

chair and sat down.

"I think Kyle needs to know about this."

"Kyle already knows everything she needs to know about our divorce."

"And what's that?" Ed asked, turning to Kyle.

"You were married for a year, but you were never home. She had an affair with a Reptisian,

blue humanoids who release a hormone to ensure that copulation actually takes place. I learned

that by reading. You caught them in the act. She also did it with Darulio on The Orville . You

caught them in the act both times."

"Wow, you really did tell her everything." Ed turned to Kelly.

"She's a knowledge sponge." Edwin said. Ed chuckled.

"Just like her biological mother."

"Like her adopted mother. You never knew Kelly during her early education, but she was a little

scholar." Edwin said. Kyle went to the back of the house. She came back with her sea turtle.

"Kyle wants to show you her new stuffed turtle, Ed. She usually hides her things. " Kelly said.

"She hides her things?" Ed asked. Kyle held her turtle up to him.

"Nice."

"I got it today at the dollar store. It isn't even on my list." She lowered her arm.

"Your list?"

"List of stuffed animals, koozies and rubber ducks she wants." Kelly explained.

"I'm just so used to hiding what I want to keep so that foster siblings can't claim them as their

own, I guess."

Ed looked confused, then realized what she meant.

"That's why you usually hide your things."

"Yes, sir."

"You have a list of stuffed animals you want, right? May I see it?" Ed asked.

"Yes, sir." Kyle took Ed's hand and led him to her room. Kelly hurried after them.

"You shouldn't just lead strange men back to your bedroom, Kyle." Kyle turned to Kelly. They

had stopped in the hall.

"He's my father, though, Mom. Why shouldn't I trust him?"

"I know you've been wanting someone to call 'Dad' your entire life, but you don't even know

him."

"Like you know me so well, Kelly." Ed snapped.

"I would never hurt my little girl. Unless I was punishing her." Ed smiled and patted Kyle on the

head.

"So does that mean you'll be in charge of discipline when she moves to The Orville?"

"I was always punished by my father when I was growing up, so yes."

"Just your father? Every family's different, but both of my parents were involved. And punishing

Kyle won't be easy. She's been burned with cigarettes. She's been beaten. She's had her head

stomped on. She's learned to hide things because she's had things stolen from her for no

reason, even if they said it was because she 'misbehaved'. She's taken to wearing a bandanna on

her wrist because of scars from abuse."

"Well, that explains it." Ed chuckled.

"All jokes aside, that's horrible. When was she surrendered to the state? Do you know?"

"She was four months old. She hopes that all of her abusive foster families have paid their debt

to society."

"No, I hope they're rotting in jail." Kyle said.

"Well, they deserve to be. Child abuse is a crime." Ed pointed out.

"I hope the fathers have been castrated." Ed winced.

"That's going a little too far, Kaylissa." Kelly said.

"I hope their biological children are safe."

"I hope so, too." Kelly said. Kyle led them into her room. Ed saw the blanket on the floor.

"Your parents make her sleep on the floor?"

"No, sir. I choose to sleep on the floor. Sometimes, foster families decided

I wouldn't be with them long enough to make buying a new bed worth it. Some didn't have

enough room for another bed." Kyle explained.

"Oh." Was all Ed remarked.

"So sleeping on a bed is just too uncomfortable." Kyle turned to her father.

"Have you ever seen someone using telekinesis before, Dad?"

"Yes. Are you telekinetic, Kyle?"

"Yes, sir. I try not to use it around other people unless they know I'm telekinetic, so that I don't

scare them. Okay..... So I have used my telekinesis specifically to scare some foster families. But I

try not to use it to scare people anymore."

"Really, Kaylissa?" Kelly asked.

"Yes, ma'am." Kyle used her telekinesis to bring her notebook off the desk and to her. She got

the pencil, too. She handed the list to Ed.

She had dropped the turtle. She used her telekinesis to send the pencil back to the desk.

"Now you're just showing off." Kelly said

"I want Dad to see how good I am at it."

"You're very good, Kyle. How often do you practice?"

"Three times a day, thirty minutes each."

"You time yourself?"

"Not anymore. Grandma used to, but now she just says to practice until I get tired."

"So it may be more than thirty minutes?"

"Yes, sir. When I practice, I tend to loose track of time. Was my birth mother telekinetic?"

"Yes, she was. It's understandable that you'd loose track of time when practicing." He took the

list and read it silently.

"Twenty-three separate ducks?"

"Yes, sir. I collect rubber ducks, bookmarks, bandannas, quotes, books, blind bags, unique

stuffed animals, and koozies. I want to start collecting blankets and tote bags."

"I think you're just collecting just to collect." Ed remarked.

"I read the books, use the koozies when I drink out of a can, I use the bookmarks when I read the

books, I blow my nose or wipe my mouth and wear the bandannas on my wrist, I submit the

quotes to Reader's Digest, and the blankets can come in handy in winter."

"The tote bags, though?"

"When I go some where and have to take something or several things."

"Touche, baby girl."

"She's planning it out." Kelly giggled.

"Sometimes I'd have to tell my foster parents why I wanted something."

"So you're used to it." Ed remarked.

"Yes, sir." Kyle sat down on the foot of her bed. Ed sat on her right. Kelly sat on her left. Ed

wrapped his right arm around his daughter's back. He rested his hand on Kelly's accidentally.

Neither moved their hand.

"So, you know about me, tell me about you, please." Kyle raised her head to look at her father.

Ed laughed. "I think this is the first time a girl I'm not dating wants to know about me. Well, since

you asked, I was born in Boston, Massachusetts. My parents are Robert and Alma Mercer, and

they are going to love you. They adopted your birth mother when I was three. When she was

thirteen, I drove her to the park and dropped her off, even though we lived within walking

distance. I needed to go somewhere, and it happened to be on the way. I told her to wait for me,

but she never agreed to it. She ran off to join her friends as soon as she could.I figured she

would, but when I went back an hour later, she was gone.

Her friends said she was walking home from the park instead of waiting for me to pick her up

like she knew she was supposed to.. They said some scum bag had been trying to talk to her.

They gave a good description, but the police never found him, or her. After I graduated from high

school but before I joined the academy, I wanted to leave my mark on the universe. I decided to

donate some sperm to the sperm bank. I know that sounds gross, but that's how we all came to

be. We're all the result of the slowest sperm. Chloe must have escaped her captors, and gotten

pregnant. Kelly and I met after the donation. We got married our third year of the academy."

"Thank you. Mom never said exactly when you were married. She just said you were married for

a year."

"I didn't think you needed to know when we were married, just that we were." Kyle turned to

Kelly.

"Okay. You do realize that we live in PUN, right?"

"What do you mean, Kyle?" Ed asked, although he had an idea what she was referring to.

"'Planetary Union Network', Dad. The acronym is P-U-N, right?" Ed and Kelly laughed.

"The pun is the lowest form of humor, you know." Ed pointed out.

"Yes, it is." Kyle agreed.

"Although we live in the Planetary Union, not the Planetary Union Network. You can't live in a

network." Kelly said.

"Good point, Mom."

"Of course she points it out." Ed pointed out, dryly.

"Let's not fight in front of our child." Kelly said.

"There's something else that connects us." Ed pointed out.

"Let's try not to fight, Ed. Please. We'll set a bad example for Kyle here."

"Speaking of Kyle, sweetheart, I'm changing your last name when I adopt you. Why don't we

change your middle name, too?" Ed suggested. "You choose."

"Grayson." Kyle said immediately. Ed and Kelly laughed.

"It's not like Grandad can pass the family name on to a boy, so why not?"

Kelly sobered up.

"You want the name 'Grayson' so that it doesn't die with Dad?"

"No, Kyle, that sounds like we got re-married and just hyphenated our last names." Ed pointed out.

"I guess I could come up with a list of names to consider. Do you two have to okay it?"

"We're going to need to know how to pronounce it." Kelly said. Ed moved his right hand to Kyle's

shoulder.

"Viviette, Tullulah, Dove, or Alma?" Kyle asked.

"I like 'Dove', but you don't have to decide right away, sweetheart." Kelly explained. Kyle turned

to Kelly.

"I figured he'd want to adopt me while we're on Earth."

"That would make it easier, but we don't have to." Kyle turned to Ed.

"You said you'd adopt me, Dad."

"Yes, but I never said when."

"True. When I said I needed to find Dad, I didn't think I'd find him this fast." Ed laughed.

"I'm glad we did find each other so quickly."

"I am, too." Kyle said, hugging Ed.

"We have at least a week to get the adoption process started. I don't think it'll take too long,

since I don't have much of a background. What I did when I was your age is locked away. And

does not bear discussion." Ed added hurriedly.

"Really, Ed? Maybe we should tell her, then tell her what happened, so that she knows that there

are consequences." Kelly said.

"I think I want you to have a kind of run-of-the-mill middle name. An 'out there' first name

doesn't really go with an 'out there' middle name." Ed remarked.

Kyle sat up. "It's my middle name. And you said I could choose."

"Good point." Kelly agreed.

"And I know that there are consequences to my actions. And other people's actions."

"Another good point." Ed agreed.

"I don't know why I had to learn that. I mean, wouldn't you want your child to know that are

consequences for them for their actions?"

"Some people just don't deserve to have children, that's all." Kelly said. Kyle turned to her

mother and hugged her.

"You do, Mom." She whispered.

"Thank you." Kelly whispered back.

Kyle let go of her mother and picked up her turtle. She started fidgeting with it. Ed took it and

put it to the side.

"Let's focus on this, now."

"You just said we have at least a week to get the adoption process started." Kelly said.

"You're rubbing off on Kyle, you know. That attitude." Ed pointed out.

"I had an attitude before I even met her, Dad." Kyle said.

"Alright. Chloe had a bit of an attitude at your age, too." Ed reluctantly agreed.

Kyle reached around Ed and grabbed her turtle. She pulled her arm back around and started

fidgeting with it again. She stopped and turned it to face Ed.

"His name is Chor. It's short for "Chordata", their phylum."

"Hi, Chor. Nice to meet you." Ed gently shook the turtle's flipper. Kelly giggled, watching her ex-

husband talk to his daughter's stuffed animal.

"You name all your stuffed animals?" Ed asked.

"If I can think of one, yes. It isn't always their taxonomy, genus, or phylum."

"I did see 'Catfish' on that list of yours."

"Told you she was a reader." Kelly said.

"True, you did say that. Then again, given her biological mother, that's not surprising."

"Love of reading is not genetic." Kyle said.

"Tell me about it." Ed laughed. "I hated reading when I was little. My parents both loved it. I'm

still not a big fan of it."

"Kyle said that every foster parent that encouraged her to read were teachers." Kelly said,

smoothing her daughter's hair.

"Chordata." Kyle said, testing it out.

"Chor." Ed tested the turtle's name.

"I can totally see Kyle naming a stuffed animal after Plato." Kelly giggled, thinking of her

daughter naming a stuffed animal after an Athenian philosopher. 

"Yes, I can totally see that happening." Kelly said.

"See what happening, Kelly?" Ed asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just thinking that I could totally see Kyle naming a stuffed turtle-or any

other stuffed animal- after Plato."

"Or their Kingdom, Phylum, Class, Order, Genus, or Species."

"You still remember that mnemonic device, huh?"

"From freshman year in high school? Yeah."

"King Philip Came Over for Graduation Speeches." Kyle chimed in.

"Apparently so does our eighth grade daughter." Ed laughed.

Kelly smiled as she got up. "Kyle, your father and I are going to go talk to Mom and Dad, then

we'll contact his parents. You wait here." Kyle was still playing with Chor. "Yes, ma'am." Ed got

up and followed Kelly to the living room. They found both Mary and Edwin in there together.

"We need to talk." Ed and Kelly went over to the smaller couch. Edwin turned the TV off. Mary

looked across the room to her daughter and ex-son-in-law. She was sitting on the other couch.

"You two aren't getting re-married, are you? I'll admit, you two will be able to spend more time

together, but he can still cheat on you, Kelly." Mary said.

"Mother." Kelly said. "I cheated on him."

"But he can cheat on you on the ship."

"I'm Kyle's biological father, I'm going to adopt her, and we're moving her to the Orville with us."

Ed told his ex-laws to avoid postponing it any longer.

"Well, I appreciate wanting to get down to business, but that was a bit rough." Edwin said.

"I'm sorry, Admiral, but I didn't want to keep postponing it. We'll speak to Admiral Tucker about

hiring a tutor for her. Until then, she can study on her own. Or we can maybe arrange for Isaac to

tutor her."

"Isaac?" Edwin asked.

"He's a Kaylon. He's also a science officer."

"But the Kaylons...." Edwin started.

"We defeated them, Dad. Remember?" Kelly asked.

"Yes, I remember now. It's just that I also remember not having anything to do with them when I

was serving."

Kelly got up. "I need to check on Kyle." Ed laughed. "She's thirteen, Kel. If she needs to come and

get us, she will. She's probably practicing her telekinesis as we speak."

In her room... Kyle laughed as she made Chor do a loop-de-loop with her telekinesis. She made

him go out the door. She got up and followed him.

Kelly decided to go and check on Kyle, anyway. She left the living room. She laughed out loud

when she saw Chor floating into the kitchen, Kyle right behind him. "Well, Ed did say you were

probably practicing your telekinesis. Do you need anything?"

"No, ma'am." Chor plunged to the floor as Kyle lost her concentration.

"Oops." Kelly laughed. "Sorry." she apologized.

"It's okay. It's not your fault." Kyle concentrated and lifted Chor again. He floated to her. She

grabbed him and lowered her hand to her side.

"You'll be attending school Monday, since the repair station isn't open on the weekend. We

haven't contacted the Mercers yet, or Admiral Tucker. That's going to have to wait, too.

"You can't contact him on a Sunday, or you just won't? 'Cause some people just won't contact

other people on a Sunday, like Grandma and Grandad."

"Where do you think I got it?" Kelly asked.

"Good point."

"You sure you're done with your homework?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"We'll have to contact Admiral Tucker tomorrow. We have to make arrangements to get you to

the Orville."

"You do realize that when I'm withdrawn from school, we'll have to hand in my tablets, right?"

"Not if we buy them."

"You can buy them?"

"I think."

"We need more than that."

"Good point. I'll ask Mom." Mary was a teacher before she retired.

"It may have changed since she retired."

"Good point."

"Do you know any current members of the board, maybe? Maybe we can ask them? Maybe they

can suggest a teacher? There are other children onboard The Orville who are going to advance to

my grade eventually."

"Good idea, but I think we'll let Admiral Tucker handle that."

"Okay."

"Good thing you brought that up."

"Oh, you would have realized it eventually."

"When they asked you to hand them over. I thought they had changed it since I went to school."

"Chances are pretty good they haven't." Mary walked in. Kelly turned to her.

"Mom, Kyle just said that she'll have to turn in her tablets when she's withdrawn. I think we can

buy them. Can we?"

"You used to be able to, but you know it's been ten years since I've retired. They may have

changed it. Admiral Tucker is friends with the Chairman of the Board. We can ask him."

Ed called into the kitchen.

"Hey, Kelly! I'm on the comm with Mom and Dad! Bring Kyle!" Kyle headed straight to the living

room. She saw where her father had brought the screen down from the ceiling. She walked right

up beside him and smiled at the couple on the screen.

"Hello. You must be Robert and Alma Mercer, my biological grandparents."

The woman laughed.

"Yes, we are, sweetheart. How...."

"We did a DNA scan. I don't know how, but Chloe is her biological mother. She must have used

my sperm from the bank, because I'm her father."

"Chloe's alive?!" Alma asked. Kelly came into the living room.

"We don't know that, Mrs. Mercer. We're going to have our science officer look her up, though."

"But she was alive long enough to give birth to Kyle?" Robert asked.

"Yes, sir, Mr. Mercer. She surrendered her when she was four -months-old." Kelly said.

"So if she was alive, why didn't our little girl come home?"

Kyle sighed. "Grand-dad- do you mind me calling you 'Grand-dad'? Or do you prefer something

else?"

"Call me whatever you want, sweet-heart."

"Alright. Grand-dad, it's possible that she couldn't contact you because she was afraid that her

captor would find her. And do you still live at the same house you were living in when she was

kidnapped?"

"Good point. And, no, we aren't, since we've gotten old and it was too much work. We stayed as

long as we could, but it just got to be too much."

"I can't believe you just asked them that." Ed popped Kyle's butt. Kyle didn't react.

"She was curious. And I told you punishing her isn't going to be easy, Ed." Kelly pointed out.

"You're right, Kelly. But you put me in charge of her discipline, and I don't think it's right for her

to ask my parents about that."

"She's curious, and she has a point. If Chloe tried to come back to your old house, she wouldn't

know what happened. She'd probably think she was abandoned, or she might think the worst."

Alma gasped.

"She didn't mean it, Mom." Ed hurriedly tried to reassure his mother.

"First you break my baby boy's heart by being a trollop, then you go and break my heart by

suggesting that we abandoned my little girl! Have you no heart?!"

"She didn't say we actually abandoned Chloe, just that she would feel abandoned, Alma."

Robert said. Alma calmed down.

"You're right, Robert."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Mercer. I wasn't thinking." Kelly apologized.

"It's okay, Kelly. It's just that I never thought we'd ever hear about Chloe possibly being alive.

She was declared legally dead ten years ago."

"That's horrible, Grandma. Does she have a memorial stone or anything?"

"Kaylissa Edwina Grayson! How dare you ask something like that?!" Ed exploded. Kelly put

herself between her irate ex and her adopted daughter.

"She's curious, Ed!" Kyle stepped out from behind Kelly.

"What about it, Dad? I have every right to ask them about that!"

Kelly turned around and grabbed Kyle by the shoulders.

"I'm trying to keep him from hurting you, Kyle. Back off."

"He can't hurt me, Mom. After what I've been through....."

"She's been in some rather abusive foster homes." Ed told his parents.

"I'm sorry you had to see this. We should have talked about what she was allowed to ask before

we called."

"I thought we weren't going to call them today." Kelly said, letting go of Kyle and turning to Ed.

"I thought they'd like to know about her at the very least. I mentioned her earlier. Although I

never mentioned the fact that she could be their granddaughter. Didn't want to get their hopes

up, you know."

"I get it."

"I'm going to choose my middle name." Kyle told her grandparents Mercer.

"You called her 'Kaylissa', Ed. You know Chloe wanted to name her daughter 'Kaylissa'

expressly." Alma said.

"You gave her the initials 'K-E-G', Kelly." Robert said.

"We've picked on her about that, Dad." Ed laughed.

"I'm trying to come up with a list of possible middle names, but Dad says no 'Out there' names."

"We do have to be able to pronounce it, Kyle." Ed reminded his daughter.

"Yes, sir."

"What have you come up with, Kaylissa?" Robert asked.

"She prefers 'Kyle', Dad." Ed pointed out to his father.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"That's okay. Viviette, Tullulah, Dove, Alma, or Ella." Kyle said.

"Kaylissa Ella?" Ed asked.

"They also shot down Grayson because it sounded like they got remarried and just hyphenated

their last names."

"They just shot down 'Ella'." Robert said.

"I want to go with Grayson or at least Gray. Grandpa can't pass on his last name without a son."

"But what if Anne has a son and wants to name him Grayson?" Kelly asked.

"Mom, if I keep thinking like that, I'll never pick one out. Although I suppose I could just make

one up. Maybe take the first initials of every name I like and see if I can't make it into a name, like

Rosebud." Kelly laughed. Kyle turned to her grandparents Grayson.

"Did y'all have a list of names you were thinking of using when you were expecting?"

Her grandparents laughed.

"Do we?! But some of them are kind of out there, so your father may not approve of them." Mary said.

"Could I just look at the list, please?"

Edwin looked at Mary. "Do you know where it is?"

"Anne's baby book. If it's still here."

"Do you maybe remember some of the names?" Kyle asked, trying to keep her grandmother

from going on a wild goose chase.

"Abigail, Alma,Amanda, Amy, Birdie, Bonnie, Beatrix, Beatrice, Bradyn, Chantry, Christine,

Dancer, Dove,Diamond, Garret, Rebecca, Lynn, Michelle, Patricia, Xada, Zoe, Tallulah,

Alice, Cooper, Dale, Belle, Jackie, Jerry, and Robert. I know there are more, but I can't think of

them. We tried to think of some for both, since we never wanted to know if we were having a boy

or girl. I'm glad we never had twins. They don't exactly run in the Grayson family."

"How about Grayton? That way, Aunt Anne can name her future son 'Grayson' if she wants."

"Grayton. Kaylissa Grayton Mercer." Ed tried it out.

"I'm afraid 'Grayton' and 'Grayson' sound a little too much alike." Kelly said.

"And remember what I said about no 'out there' names?" Ed reminded Kyle.

"We thought of Adagio, Adelphie, Adora, Almena, Saki, Sarina, Sarabi, Sari, and Sara for

your mother's name. We knew we were going to adopt a little girl." Robert said.

"I remember some of those names, but Chloe could have been named 'Adagio'? Really?" Ed

asked, turning to the comm.

"Yes. Eddie, She could have been named 'Adagio'. It was your father's idea. We also considered

Ophelia, Ocean, Odella, Olga, and Olana."

"How did you decide on Chloe?" Kelly asked.

"Neither of us liked any name the other one came up with, so I suggested 'Oh, let's just give her a

run of the mill name, like Chloe.'." Alma said. 

"She said it was run of the mill, too. That's why she came up with 'Kaylissa'." Ed pointed out.

"Well, we knew we were naming a baby. We didn't think we were naming an adult." Alma said.

"True. She could have changed it." Kyle said.

"That's it. I'm Kaylissa Grayson Mercer." She announced.

"I know I said 'you choose', but that doesn't mean last word." Ed told his daughter.

"Then what does it mean, Dad?"

"It means 'you choose, but we have to okay it.' "

"We're going to tell Aunt Anne about my adoption, right?"

"Of course! And your parentage." Mary said.

"So.... you don't think she'll be upset with me for using her maiden name as my new middle

name?"

"Having second thoughts?" Ed asked.

"Yes, sir."

"I suppose I should contact Admiral Tucker and get the proceedings started." He admitted.

"Is there anyway you could adopt me on the ship? I mean, as soon as the other two ships are

fixed, they'll fix the Orville and you'll have to go back to work."

"Good point. I'll speak to you later, Mom & Dad."

"Speak to you later, Son." Robert said. Ed disconnected. He tried to contact Admiral Tucker, but

he misdialed.

Admiral Halsey appeared on the screen. He was at his desk. He looked up.

"Admiral, Sorry to disturb you, but I've just discovered some wonderful news! I'm a father!

My parents adopted my baby sister when I was three. When she was thirteen,

I drove her to the park and dropped her off, even though we lived within walking distance. I told

her to wait for me, but she never agreed to it. She ran off to join her friends as soon as she

could.I figured she would, but when I went back an hour later, she was gone.

Her friends said she was walking home from the park instead of waiting for me to pick her up

like she knew she was supposed to. They said some scum bag had been trying to talk to her.

They gave a good description, but the police never found him, or her. After I graduated from high

school but before I joined the academy, I wanted to leave my mark on the universe. I decided to

donate some sperm to the sperm bank. I know that sounds gross, but that's how we all came to

be. We're all the result of the slowest sperm. Chloe must have escaped her captors, and gotten

pregnant. Commander Grayson adopted the kid when she was thirteen."

Kelly jumped in. "Twelve. A few days before her thirteenth birthday."

"I remember putting in a good word for her, yes. Do you mean she adopted your daughter?"

"Yes, sir. I was hoping to be able to get some time off so that I could adopt her."

"You're positive she's your child?"

"Yes, sir, Admiral. The DNA scan confirmed it. I also need permission to use Union resources to

see if I can find Chloe, my little sister and Kaylissa's mother."

"Yes, of course, Captain. But why didn't you contact Admiral Tucker?"

"I dialed the wrong number, sir. And he'd have to ask you anyway, right?"

"Well, yes. But you know the chain of command."

"Yes, sir. Ensign, Lieutenant, Junior Grade, Lieutenant, Lieutenant Commander, Commander,

Captain, Rear Admiral Lower Half"

"Lower Half, Dad?" Kyle asked

"Yes, It's a one-star rank, it is the first of the Flag Ranks. Don't interrupt while I'm on the comm,

young lady. Rear Admiral Upper Half ,Vice Admiral, Admiral, Fleet Admiral."

"Yes. I'll see what I can do about the adoption."

"Thank you, sir." Kyle hurried and spoke up.

"Thanks for helping Mom adopt me, Admiral Halsey."

Admiral Halsey chuckled. "You're welcome, my dear. So you must be Kaylissa."

"I prefer Kyle, sir. And I'm moving to the Orville. I'll need a teacher. I'm in the eighth grade, sir."

"Of course. I'll see what I can do about it. Halsey out." He disconnected.

"So.....um.... what does that mean, exactly? When will you be able to adopt me?" Kyle turned to Ed.

"Sometime soon, honey." Ed told her.

"But we don't have an actual date, though?"

"Not yet." Kelly said.

"Good job on the schooling, though. I forgot about it." Ed told Kyle.

"Well, schooling is important."

"It is, my dear." Edwin said.

"Why don't you go start packing, Kyle?" He then suggested.

"I don't know what to pack, Grand-dad." Kyle went straight to her room with Chor still in her

hand. She picked up her one-subject notebook and pencil, then sat down on her bed. She 

turned to a new page and started writing down her full name with different middle names to see

which one she liked better.

1.Kaylissa Grayson Mercer

2.Kaylissa Grayton Mercer

3.Kaylissa Abigail Mercer

4.Kaylissa Alma Mercer

5.Kaylissa Amanda Mercer

6.Kaylissa Amy Mercer

7.Kaylissa Birdie Mercer

8.Kaylissa Bonnie Mercer

9.Kaylissa Beatrix Mercer 

10.Kaylissa Beatrice Mercer

11.Kaylissa Bradyn Mercer

12.Kaylissa Chantry Mercer

13.Kaylissa Christine Mercer

14.Kaylissa Dancer Mercer

15.Kaylissa Dove Mercer

16.Kaylissa Diamond Mercer

17.Kaylissa Garret Mercer

18.Kaylissa Rebecca Mercer

19.Kaylissa Lynn Mercer

20.Kaylissa Michelle Mercer

21.Kaylissa Patricia Mercer

22.Kaylissa Xada Mercer

23.Kaylissa Zoe Mercer

24.Kaylissa Tallulah Mercer

25.Kaylissa Alice Mercer

26.Kaylissa Cooper Mercer

27.Kaylissa Dale Mercer

28.Kaylissa Belle Mercer

29.Kaylissa Jackie Mercer

30\. Kaylissa Roberta Mercer

Kelly came in. She sat down on Kyle's left.

"So you haven't actually decided on your middle name after all, huh?"

"No, ma'am. I thought I had, but apparently not." Kelly pulled her comm out of her pocket.

"Grayson to Mercer." Ed answered.

In the living room....."She hasn't actually made a decision yet, has she?"

In Kyle's room..... "Not yet. She's actually writing them down to see how they look."

In the living room.... "Maybe we ought to decide, then."

In Kyle's room.... "No. You want me to be able to choose my babies' name, right? Besides, you

said I could choose." Kyle said.

"We want her to be able to choose her babies' names, right? Besides, You said she could

choose." Kelly repeated, with the same inflections.

In the living room.... Ed sighed. "That's gonna keep biting me in the ass, won't it?"

In Kyle's room..... Kelly laughed. "You bet."

In the living room..... "You said she's writing them down?"

In Kyle's room.... Kyle started marking off the names she didn't like. She put a slash next to

"Kaylissa Patricia", "Kaylissa Jackie", "Kaylissa Cooper" "Kaylissa Dale" "Kaylissa Bradyn"

"Kaylissa Dancer", "Kaylissa Garret", "Kaylissa Amy", "Kaylissa Birdie",

"Kaylissa Bonnie", "Kaylissa Beatrix", "Kaylissa Beatrice", "Kaylissa

Chantry ".

"She's already marked off fourteen names out of thirty." Kelly said, having counted them.

In the living room.... "She writing them down with the last name Mercer?"

In Kyle's room.... " I see 'Grayson' and 'Grayton' are still contenders."

"Yes."

In the living room... "I told her no Grayson. And 'Grayton' sounds too similar."

In Kyle's room..... "You said it was my choice."

"You said it was her choice." Kelly repeated.

In the living room.... "I know I did, but Kyle is clearly incapable of choosing." Kyle shoved her

note book to the floor. She stomped to the kitchen.

"It's my name, my choice! True, I didn't choose 'Kaylissa', but I couldn't talk! I can make the

choice now, so I will!" She went back to her room, picked up her note book and pencil and sat

back down on the foot of her bed.

"Someone got mad." Ed commented over the comm. Kelly laughed.

"You can't blame her."

"He keeps talking about my failure to choose a name, keeps talking about taking the choice

from me. This is a big decision. I can't just pick off the top of my head."

"You keep talking about her failure to choose a name, keep talking about taking the choice

from her. This is a big decision. She can't just pick off the top of her head." Kelly said.

In the living room.... "Good point. Does she want me to come back there?"

In Kyle's room..... "Do you want him to come back here?" Kelly asked.

Kyle panicked. "No, no,no. That won't be necessary. He needs to stay there."

"You're not in trouble. Would abusive foster fathers do that?"

"Yes. They'd come into the room, yank me off of whatever I was sitting on, and beat me. There

wouldn't even be any conversation. I wouldn't know what the hell he was punishing me for. "

"Do not come into Kyle's room without announcing yourself first."

In the living room.... "She confide in you about more abuse?"

In Kyle's room..... "Yes. I have a feeling there are gonna be more reminders as time goes on."

"Yes." Kelly leaned over and read over the names left.

"I like "Kaylissa Alma", "Kaylissa Abigail", and "Kaylissa Dove".

"I like 'Dove', too. But I'm going to keep this name until I get married, and I'm going to be hearing

it when I'm in trouble, and when I graduate."

"True. Although I don't really like hearing about you getting married right now. You're too

young."

"I'm thinking of my future."

"Good point."

"Kaylissa Dove Mercer." Kelly had not "hung up" her comm.

In the living room.... "I like that. Kaylissa Dove Mercer. Has a nice ring to it." Ed chimed in.

In Kyle's room.... "Your father approves." Kelly said.

In the living room.... "Does that mean she's decided?"

In Kyle's room... "Have you decided?"

"Yes, ma'am. Kaylissa Dove Mercer."

"She's decided."

In the living room.... "Good." Ed turned to his former in-laws.

"She's decided on Kaylissa Dove."

"Oh, that's beautiful." Mary said.

"Your mother approves."

"Good." Kelly said, then disconnected.

"I'm glad you decided." She told Kyle.

"I am, too. But it sure was hard."

"True. But there will be hard choices in life that will affect you even more than deciding on your

middle name."

"At least my initials won't sound like I'm endorsing under-age drinking anymore."

"Ha, ha." Kelly said dryly. Kyle smiled.

"Come on, Mom. 'K-E-G'?"

"Your father said the same thing."

"Last night?"

"You remember that?"

"Yes, ma'am." Ed came back. But before he came into her room, he announced "Kyle, I'm

coming back to your room. You've done nothing wrong."

Kyle smiled. "Come on back, Dad. Good news. My initials don't sound like I'm endorsing under-

age drinking anymore." Ed laughed.

"Good, good."

"I never wanted to endorse under-age drinking, anyway."

"That's great, Kyle." Ed and Kelly said.

"Hey, Kyle, I want you to do something for me. okay?" Ed asked.

"Depends." Kyle said.

"Ah, hedging your bets, huh? Good idea." Kelly said.

"You're just saying that because it's me." Ed rounded on Kelly.

"Actually, I'd advise her to be careful no matter who's saying it."

"I learned that the hard way, y'all."

Ed turned to Kyle. "Anyway, Kyle. I want you to try and sleep in your bed tonight. For me."

"I'll try, Dad."

"Mom and Dad try to get you to sleep in your bed, but you never do." Kelly pointed out.

"Actually, I have tried. I just wound up on the floor." Kyle said.

"Haven't they watched the camera footage? They could just hook it up to a monitor and watch

it."

"No, they haven't watched the footage." Kelly said.

"I guess it isn't as easy as it sounds."

"I'll be watching it tomorrow." Ed pointed out.

"Guess I should be trying to see if I can hook it up now so that I'll be able to hook it up

tomorrow."

"Maybe Dad will let you practice with the TV." Kelly said.

"Does it have the cords?"

"No. You have to provide those yourself." Kyle said sarcastically.

"You'll have to ask my social worker. Her name is Rebecca Dancer. You'll want to contact her

about my upcoming adoption anyway."

"Rebecca Dancer. Okay. Kelly, I assume you know how to contact her?"

"Not until Monday."

"Of course."

"I've seen where she keeps the cords in zipper-type bags with the kid's name on them. She

usually hands them over to the adoptive parents when they take the kid on. She'll hand 'em over

to new social workers, too."

"So she may have given them to Kelly?"

"I would have handed them over to Mom and Dad."

"So she didn't hand them over to you?" Kyle asked.

"No. Of course, Mom and Dad may still have had trouble hooking them up anyhow. They're not

that digiliterate."

"Come on, Kelly. I can figure out how to hook that up." Ed told her.

"Or contact someone who can." Kyle said.

"True. Like Isaac. Or a human. Like Lieutenant Lamaar." Kelly said.

"She can always give them to us on Monday." Kyle said.

"Or your father could just trust that you'll try to sleep in your bed." Kelly pointed out.

"I'll go back to Mom and Dad's house tonight. Or I could just stay until Kyle goes to sleep."

"That's not going to be til late, Dad."

"You went to bed pretty early last night." Kelly said.

"Early? Besides, I was tired."

"Course, I'm sure I can figure out how to make you fall asleep before I leave." Ed pointed out,

smiling as Kyle recoiled.

"Relax, Kyle. I'm not going to try and knock you out or anything." Kyle relaxed.

"Flavored water calms her down real fast." Kelly pointed out.

"Flavored water? Like with flavored with powder?" Ed asked

"Yes. Or just bought flavored." Kelly said.

"Pre-flavored?" Ed asked.

"Course, they also make me pee. Then I have trouble falling back asleep." Kyle said.

"You could just go pee before you go to bed." Ed pointed out.

"I do, but then I have to pee in the morning."

"I do, too, Kyle." Ed agreed.

"The bed is not a toilet." Kyle said.

"You don't sleep in the bathroom." Ed agreed.

"I think that was a memory." Kelly said.

"One of my foster fathers told me that. I was supposed to go to a new family. But they managed

to talk my first social worker into letting me stay with them until I finished potty-training."

"Good, good." Ed commented.

"At least it wasn't a memory of abuse."Kelly said.

"True."


End file.
